Finding Faith in A Higher PowerChristmas
by Firewolfe
Summary: Troy reflects on his life and how it has changed. Is there a higher power at work and should he have Faith in it. A Christmas story


Disclaimer: Battle Star Galactica 1980 belongs to its creator Glen Larson and the corporations. I am just borrowing it for a time. No money will be made from this little story. It's a gift for those that love the series for Christmas.

A/N: This is a side story for BSG 1980- 1985 Finding Earth

By Fire Star

25 December 2010

Finding Faith in A Higher Power-Christmas

Troy sat in front of the fire with Jamie at his side. They were sipping some hot cider. It had been five years since the fleet had found Earth. So much had changed. He could not believe he was now sealed and would soon be a father. That alone was a reason to celebrate. He had never been as religious as his grandfather Adama. In fact if you would have asked him five years ago he would have said he was an agnostic. However, now he was not so certain.

Jamie was a woman of Faith. She like Adama believed in a higher power and Troy was at least considering the possibility. Then again he had a reason to. He smiled as he watched Apollo help Starbuck, Athena and Cassie decorate their Christmas tree. Starbuck and Apollo's return had made him believe that maybe just maybe there was a higher power looking out for them.

They had all come to the Alonzo's farm for Christmas Eve and they were a united family at last. Troy could not believe how close they had all become since buying into this farm. It had been one of their better decisions. The Alonzo family had taken them all in and adopted them as family. They had helped the new colonist establish themselves as viable members of the local community. They were now fully aware of who and what they were. It had not mattered. To Hector, Louis Glory and Chris they were family. They had been ever since Jamie had helped expose a corrupt local farm co-op headed by John Steadman and ended the rather restrictive water control policies. Hector and Louise had taken them under their wing and welcomed each new Galactica be they adult or child. Dillon had fallen for their daughter Gloria which was amusing to Troy. She was so sweet and innocent that the playboy Dillon never stood a chance. His mother Cassiopeia had loved her on sight. and his father Starbuck merely grinned and said he had his old man's good taste in finding the smartest and sweetest woman there was. Of course it had been a bit of a challenge for Dillon to suddenly realize his father was back and that one of their leaders was in fact his half brother. Dr. Zee however welcomed the idea of having a family. He had always liked Dillon and they had become closer as time went on. Starbuck had worried Cassie would not forgive him for Dr. Zee however she was to his surprise pleased. She had always wanted Dillon to have a sibling but, when Starbuck had been MIA she had not had the heart to have more children or even reseal. She had loved him enough to wait. Troy looked over as he smelled something really good. Sheba and Louis were carrying in plates of food for the table. His mouth watered. The biggest challenge they all had now was staying fit. With food plentiful and the way the women in their families cooked they were hard pressed to stay in shape. Life was good.

Adama , Dr. Zeee,Dr. Mortionson and Hector were standing to the side talking softly. Troy wondered what they were discussing but decided they would tell him when it was time. They were most likely discussing a way to help increase yield or create a new energy source. Dr. Zee was very interested in bio-fuels and Hector had some really interesting ideas on how to use their farms waste to fuel their systems. He had told Troy about a friend of his who had worked in Brazil on a Cane farm and how they used the waste from the cane to power their mills. Troy looked forward to seeing what they came up with. It was clear to him that they had to find a better source of fuel then oil. With the success of the farm they could branch out more. He was glad their arrival had helped the Alonzo's grow prosperous. Yes Troy was beginning to believe in a higher power and as Gloria began to sing the Christmas Carols he joined in. Perhaps it was time to embrace the Faith of their hosts because it was clear that they had been blessed and Troy wanted that for his family. He got up and pulled Jamie to her feet. They went over to Gloria and smiled listening to her sweet voice as she sang Silent Night.

The End.


End file.
